


Your Heater Will Break Down When You Least Expect It To

by ItsAutumnHereFriend



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cockwarming, F/F, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Penetration, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAutumnHereFriend/pseuds/ItsAutumnHereFriend
Summary: Headcanon: surprise our dear ol' Gin? He'll moan to the high heavens
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You
Kudos: 7





	Your Heater Will Break Down When You Least Expect It To

"Oi," he drawls. "What’s this heater doing? I'm still cold, y'know." He flips a page overhead, the cover of JUMP mocking. "Ahh, what a load of bullshit, this heater." 

You roll your hips, feeling his cock in you twitch, but he remains as passive as ever. "I didn't mean cock _ warm _ ."

His absent-minded hum makes your eye twitch. You heave yourself up, hands on his chest, jostling the grip he has on the manga. But he continues to keep his eyes trained on the pages even as you kiss up his neck and jaw. Slight tremors race up his back with every touch of your cold lips. It's a fight to keep yourself from smirking. 

"It's too cold to do anything." His chest vibrates underneath your palms. 

"Except read, apparently." 

You push the manga onto the floor, his grip lax from the cold. He complains, but it's drowned by a choke with a roll of your hips. 

"Look at me," a murmur said in between kisses on his neck. "Look at me," a groan said in between the bounce of your hips and his own. "Look at me. I'll keep you nice and warm."

You rip the zipper of his shirt down, pushing it away to run your hands over his chest mottled with scars. His yukata gets caught in the bend of his arm. But he's too engrossed in untying your obi, to touch your skin the way you are his while you trace his chest with your lips. 

One hand toys with the waistband of your underwear, the other is pinching and rolling your bud between his fingers. You whine at his touch, bucking your hips harder. His groans spill untethered. Moans loud in your ears, low and panting and keening, “so good baby, so good-” It makes you  _ ache _ . 

It's addictive, taking him by surprise. He looks delicious like this. Brows furrowed, red marks scattered on his skin, head thrown back. His voice rings loud, louder than they usually are. The way he grabs at you, desperate, only serves to rile you up. 

You bounce on his cock harder. You reach under your underwear to circle around your clit as he bucks into you. There's no matching his pace, and you whine in frustration. 

" _ Fuck- _ " he whines, lifting you up and down by the waist while he fucks you hard and deep and rough. Your toes curl, moaning even louder than him. It's almost enough to mask the squelch of your cunt, dripping over your inner thighs and his pants.

"Gin," you gasp, pussy clenching. "I need- I need you-" said in between broken moans. 

He sits up, and you nearly fall from the suddenness of it. He lies you down on the other end of the couch just as quickly, hands roughly pushing away your clothes, mouthing at your chest. His pace is relentless, fucking you into the couch. You squirm under his touch, scrambling to hold him closer.

"Not yet," a breathy murmur. "Don't cum yet. My heater just started working."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I'm so sorry. I'm out of practice  
> If you wanted to come talk, I'm more active on [Tumblr!](https://itsautumnherefriend.tumblr.com/) :)  
> This is cross-posted on Tumblr


End file.
